The love that never dies
by Kagura mikazuchi
Summary: Lucy a young woman meets sting and quickly falls for him while sting also do but the problem is what about natsu and rogue will they be able to love each other or will they stop for the sake of their friends and guilds?
1. The meeting

**Normal P.O.V**

lucy waked up and said it should be nice to have a walk it is still early the guild should be close right now she get up and go to the bathroom there she brush and clean her face she quickly changed her clothes and go out.

**Lucy P.O.V**

I walked until I reached a cafe when somebody tapped my back I turned around and saw Sting and Rouge the twin dragon slayers of sabertooth! Then Sting asked me do you know who Natsu Dragneel is? Rogue quickly notices my insagnia of fairy tail and said Sting I think this girl is a member of Fairy Tail Sting is quite shocked and said is that so then perhaps can you show us the way to your guild? I don't know I think the guild is still close I said Sting quickly answered that is only what you think idiot I quickly answered What you called me an idiot perhaps you are the idiot do you think anyone will be awake in the guild in this time! I said in an angered voice.

**Sting P.O.V**

I am quite shocked that she use that tone in me! Well perhaps she tought she will be protected by Natsu-san but she got some checks in my type of girl then I quickly saw Natsu-san running towards me when he reached me he punched me and said what are you doing to Lucy? Natsu! The blondie said so we finnally met natsu-san Gajeel where is he Rouge quickly asked how should I know well if I ever know I won't let you go i said oh that "ugly" guild upon saying that I quickly burst up laughing Natsu burst up in anger and said to take it back the blondie said Just take it back! and fight in another place would you! I said why should I follow you are you a princess or something Natsu quickly punch me a lot showing the he is very much angry.

Note

this is my first fanfic so i dont expect for this to have a lot of reviews but i hope you like it perhaps it is a 4-5 chapters so stay tuned!


	2. Is this the start?

**Normal P.O.V**

Natsu Invited Sting In Fairy Tail There They Fight Had Food Match And Enjoyed Their Time Same With Rogue And Gajeel But All The Time Lucy Is Looking At Sting Levy Notices It She Put Down The Book She Is Reading And Approached Lucy.

**Levy P.O.V**

Lu-chan You Like Him Don't You I said I do not!She Said In A Voice That Sounds Nervous Do not worry I won't tell listening and looking at your voice and eyes I know you like him I said alright I don't know but I get an uneasy feeling when I look at him she said maybe love-at-first-sight right Lu-chan!yeah maybe Levy is it bad if I like someone who is not a member of a guild?she asked I think about it very hard but I think not at all but I don't want to fail her so I won't tell maybe you should ask Master Makarov I am 100% sure that he knows it! WHAT! no way she said nothing is bad about it you won't tell who that person is.

**Lucy P.O.V**

Thinking about what Levy said I think she is right I won't come up with an idea about it so alright it has been decided I will ask Master about it but I am so nervous that I think I will just fall here and wake up after 1 year!Natsu come to me upon seeing me so nervous saying if he can help I said no not at all upon seeing him I think that he is worried so I forget about it and become cheerful like my normal self.


	3. Asking Permission

**Normal P.O.V**

The next day Lucy went to the guild and said to Mira Mira-chan can I have a juice or something Lucy asked you are quite early Lucy is something wrong?No not at all is Master here?oh my so you have business with Master yes he is here in his office thank you Mira Lucy said

**Mira P.O.V**

She might not know but I know that she is nervous about something I don't like to ask because she might not like my actions so I let her be.

**Lucy P.O.V**

The more I come closer to Master's door the more my heartbeat go faster and louder at last I reached Master's Office I opened the door and saw Master sitting in his chair writing something oh Lucy what brings you here he said I just like to ask one question I said what is it he said if for example someone who is not from the guild is someone you like can that be possible I asked in a voice that is in a nervous state well I don't think there is a problem with that but you must make sure that person will not know any information from the guild Master said oh ok I understand I said can I ask you one question Master said sure I said why did you ask he said because I just like to know about it I said oh fair enough he said.


	4. The Start Of Making Love

**Sting P.O.V**

****Natsu and Gajeel invited Me and Rogue to a booze party at beach resort they said it is a Fairy Tail x Sabertooth party everyone is there including Lucy at that time we spend half minutes eating and another half minutes playing then I saw Lucy looking at the stars and seas until then we spent talking to each other that spent 5 hours that includes drinking siting and many other else.

**Lucy P.O.V**

Upon seeing Sting I thought he was going to scold me for not joining the party but instead he talked to me and join me I am really happy about it no one notices me except him everyone is enjoying things I was so happy to be able to met him Sting might be like Natsu but they both have a kind side that no one can resist.

**Rogue P.O.V**

My real target is to make Lucy and Sting meet and have good time to each other it is a favor from Sting and Lector but I thought it was just like for them but it was for me to have fun too and learn a lesson that friendship is very important.

**Yukino** **P.O.V**

Seeing Sting-sama and Lucy-sama happy makes Me and Rogue happy Rogue-sama Also said his plan to me so both of us has planned it both of them treat me so nice that I like to repay them and this is one of the things that I can do for them I never imagined to be at Sabertooth again just because of Fairy Tail and Sting-sama no it's all of them that I want to repay.


	5. Sadness and Tears

**Normal P.O.V**

****A few months later Sting and Lucy are dating and are having a good time Natsu overheard from Levy that they are dating Natsu was really angry about it.

**Natsu P.O.V**

Damn,damn if I say it earlier that I like her then this shouldn't have happened now what now here I am crying about it all the things that I have done happiness sadness Lucy was always there for me and yet here I am not congratulating here not supporting her damn idiot sometimes you should really use your mind damn Natsu happy said crying I know how you feel so please stop crying thanks happy you made me much happier just like your name Natsu said.

**Happy P.O.V**

I know what Natsu feels but I am sad to that Lucy our teammate hide it from us I understand that she don't want us to be worried and sad but that is wrong but it is also right I do not have the confidence to tell it to him am I an idiot I like to join Natsu crying but I must be strong I stand up and say to Natsu where is the Natsu that fights for his friends and does not cry and never lost confidence and always happy and fired up! Natsu is awakened by those words and pat happy's head and said you are right we must not cry here right happy Natsu said happily Aye sir I said let's go and congratulate her Natsu said


	6. Every sadness blooms to happiness

**Normal P.O.V**

****Natsu finally accepts the both of them in love

**Random** **P**.**O**.**V**

****Natsu-san thank you for accepting us sting said yeah natsu thanks lucy said

no problem natsu said sting can i talk to you for a second? Yeah sure sting said

if you ever hurt lucy you shall accept a fate worst than death natsu said alright sting said in a scarred voice.

Time Skip 3 hours

i am glad everyone is fixed levy said yes mira said man that is man loving girls and protecting them that is a man elfman said just shut up enjoy the scene there and you destroying it how fairiness evergreen said i am not a shrimp idiot levy said no you are a shrimp gajeel said i am glad it is all back to normal Lucy said.

The End

Hope you like it


End file.
